


Untuk Akaashi

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Lelah, Drabble, Drabbletober, Flowers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “—kamu minta bunga apapun bakal kucariin sampai ke ujung dunia, tapi tolong jangan suruh aku nyari bunga bangkai, aku gak kuat sama baunya—“(Untuk Drabbletober Day 21: Buying Flowers for Other)





	Untuk Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning: lagi-lagi, melenceng dikit dari prompt. Dikit, kok. Dikit. (uwu)

Akaashi menatap dua tangkai mawar merah yang disodorkan Bokuto padanya. Sorot matanya terlihat… Terkejut? Tidak percaya? Oh—apakah itu ngeri yang juga tersirat di sana?

 

Bokuto, di sisi lain, tersenyum lebar secerah matahari.

 

Hening menyeruak, hingga akhirnya ponsel Akaashi berdering di saku celana seragamnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari si mawar merah (juga tangan Bokuto yang penuh goresan, bekas luka yang mongering di jemari, belum lagi seragam Bokuto yang kini dihiasi noda coklat tanah), Akaashi mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk. Belum sempat ia mengecek siapa peneleponnya, suara histeris Konoha sudah terdengar—“AKAASHI, KITA DIDEMO KLUB BERKEBUN HARUS GIMANA INI—“

 

Akaashi mengakhiri panggilan.

 

Senyum Bokuto meredup. Bulir keringat menggantung di pipi, sekarang ia tidak berani menatap langsung Akaashi.

 

Akaashi mulai buka mulut.

 

Bokuto langsung dalam posisi _dogeza_ , meneriakkan, “Maaf Akaashi kukira mereka gak butuh mawarnya lagi makanya kuambil dua buatmu tolong jangan marah jangan kacangi aku—“

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

“—kalau kamu gak suka mawar merah nanti kucariin mawar putih—“

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

“—atau kupetikin sakura sekalian, tapi masih harus nunggu musim semi—“

 

“Bokuto-san.”

 

“—kamu minta bunga apapun bakal kucariin sampai ke ujung dunia, tapi tolong jangan suruh aku nyari bunga bangkai, aku gak kuat sama baunya—“

 

“Bokuto-san.” Nada Akaashi kali ini lebih tegas, tetapi tidak sampai ditinggikan. Dipaksanya Bokuto agar menatap langsung wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Bokuto langsung berhenti meracau, berkedip dengan berurai air mata. Akaashi menghela napas lelah. “Bokuto-san, sebelum kita ke gym buat ngomong sama klub berkebun, ayo rawat lukamu dulu. Bahaya kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa.”

 

Bokuto, tepat seperti dugaannya, langsung memeluk Akaashi sembari meneriakkan namanya dan dengan air mata mengalir bak air terjun.

 

Akaashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

 

**.**

 

(mereka harus minta maaf ke ketua klub berkebun setelahnya. Akaashi membuat catatan mental untuk menyeret Bokuto membeli bibit mawar sebagai ganti mawar yang Bokuto petik seusai latihan nanti.

 

Dan juga menanyakan pada Ibunya apakah ada vas kosong di rumah. Bokuto tidak perlu tahu niatan Akaashi untuk menaruh dua mawar itu di kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak perlu.)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Anak-anak baik, tolong jangan tiru Bokuto-san.   
> ~pesan sponsor dari Akaashi~
> 
> /cough
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
